


The Heir Of Ice And Fire

by AleksAnder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Big oof for writing, Blood and Gore, But i liked their previous seasons, Drama, Hopefully I will since Season 8 left me mad, Hurt, I am shite at making tags, I hate D&D, If I finish this in first place., Multi, Will add em up during writing, You still reading this? You absolute mad man.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleksAnder/pseuds/AleksAnder
Summary: All thought the Long Night was gone but was it really? After 20 years of peaceful reign of Deanerys Targaryen and Jon "Jaehaerys" Targaryen, seven kingdoms thrived and recovered slowly after the devastating war with the mad queen, Cersei Lannister. But Night King came back, stronger than ever, and the only way of fixing the prophecy was sending someone back into the past. At this, someone would be the son of the crown, Dragon Prince Aegon VII, named after his dead uncle.Will Westeros fight back the ancient enemy once and for all? Perhaps.Season 8 made me rant for a solid week, then I accepted there was no more chance for this TV series. We still got our fandom, right? That's why I am going to make my first English Fanfiction ever (I made a few Polish ones.) So beware reader, you enter into a one big clusterfu*k of a non-native English writer. You will expect a really bad use of the English Language, a lot of grammar mistakes, and I dare say A LOT. Criticism is welcome. It's going to be my first GOT fanfic ever. Ho boy, It's going to be an unlogical mess of lore. But hey, I think I am not able to ruin it moreYou enter this mess just because you're mad as I am because of what happened to S8.





	1. The Heir

**The Dragon Of Ice and Fire**

**Prologue**

 

Aegon VII ‘The Brave’ Targaryen, the dragon prince of Jaehaerys Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen. Beloved by his people, charismatic leader and respected by lords, brooding as his father, cunning as his mother. He had all features of the Targaryen, indigo eyes, white hair, and was incredibly handsome. But all those perks didn’t matter, as the forces of undead were closing to the capital by each day. He observed the city from the balcony located in   Red Keep. All that effort his parents put during the long night was all but for nought. The Night King was destroyed, aye. But not by the one who was destined for It. His aunt, Arya Stark managed to do It, but in the end. The prophecy was unfulified, It was just a temporary victory for 20 years. Today, they’ll prepare, tomorrow they do the last stand for the living. A grim thought for Aegon. He was promised to be born into a world without tyranny and tyrants. But here he stands, facing the sure doom of his family, or even, the humanity.

His thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the doors “My prince” called the voice behind it. “The lord Bran Stark requires your presence, he said It was something really important”

Aegon just nodded and answered the doors “I shall come as fast as I can” He walked to the doors and opened them, behind the doors, there was Ser Podrick and Ser Jaime, they bowed “Ser Jaime? Weren’t you supposed to be on the west gate preparing the defenders for the attack?”

“I was indeed, but your father has asked all of the king's guards be sent after you. The rest of us is waiting at godswood.” Jaime said with a serious face, all these years have humbled him, Aegon thought. “But of course if you want, we can just go somewhere else,” Jaime said with a smirk. Or not, Aegon thought again.

“Ser Jaime, humour doesn’t leave you even in our situation.” Aegon said with a sad smile “How come you’re optimistic even when seven kingdoms is about to fall?”

A smirk on Jaime face vanished as fast as it appeared “I'm gonna use the moment to joke around until most of us die horribly from the hands of Night King, what about you my prince? You gonna have that brooding face of yours all the time?” The smirk reappeared again.

“Perhaps I will Ser Jaime” Aegon answered with a smile “So you can still joke around how I am nearly the same as my father.”

“Nearly?” Chuckled Ser Jaime “Fact, the hair and eyes make you truly bit different than him. That’s where it ends. Good thing you have a sense of humour, otherwise you would’ve been boring as your Father. Anyway, we should head to-” Jaime was interrupted by the sound of bells.

“Already?!” Both Aegon and Jaime said at the same time, Aegon turned to Podrick and Jaime and said with a hurry “To godswood! Now!”

Three of them ran as fast as they could, whole Red Keep was at chaos, most of the guards inside of the castle were running around like a headless chicken without any idea what to do. The bells signalised the arrive of the undead. But their scouts said they would arrive tomorrow. Their arrival at the Godswood was fast, they were running through all the corridors of the Red Keep like the others were chasing them. In godswood there were multiple people, including his Parents and the rest of the King’s guard and Queen’s Guard. And in middle of them, Brandon Stark, Three-Eyed Raven. 

“Your Graces,” Jaime said instantly “We’ve heard the bells, how’s this possible? Weren’t they supposed to attack us tomorrow?” Jaime tried to get any answers, but both monarchs just shake their heads.

“They were, but not after what Bran did,” Jon said after a brief silence, everyone looked a bit confused at the Bran.

“And what is it?” Asked Aegon, looking at his parents in hope for getting any answers “What is It that’s so important that makes an army of dead attack us now?”

“Getting past right.” Said enigmatically Crippled Stark

Everyone looked at Bran, not understanding at all. “Elaborate Bran,” Said Daenerys “Fixing the past? What do you mean by that.”

“Exactly what It sounds like,” He said plainly “We can fix our mistakes, and by that, someone can fix it.”

“Don’t take me wrong, uncle… I understand you’re powerful warg and greenseer. But changing the past?” Aegon shakes his head “I call it impossible.”

“It will work, but I need time” Bran didn’t mind the doubt of his nephew “Night King will try to come for me again, but this time. He’ll succeed.” He said with the unbelievable stoicism. “You must delay him so I can prepare the ritual.”

Jon, Daenerys and Aegon just exchanged looks. The battle has started, and they must make a decision now. “We’ll try Bran.” Said Jon after short consideration “We don’t have another choice, we will slow down Night King. But how do we stop him when we get back?” He asked

“The Lightbringer Is the key,” He said enigmatically “Go now, I must go as well.” And he rolled his eyes to show only white colour.

“Lightbringer Is they key? What was that supposed to mean?” Jaime muttered under his breath, looking at the Jon, Dany and Aegon. “You know of this Lightbringer of his?”

“Its a sword.” Aegon said plainly “Azor Ahai used that to end the first long night. It Is said that the sword has the soul of his lover inside of a blade. Or people say so.” Aegon looked at his father and mother not sure what to do. “Bran said we must delay the dead, so-”

“You’re staying here,” Daenerys begun with authority in her voice “Bran said he will prepare the ritual, but night king can just go around our forces to the godswood. You must stay here, while I and your father delay them at the city level. Many are still in the middle of evacuation to Essos. And that’s the only thing that matters now.”

“But you will die there!” Aegon said as he imagined what is happening right now in the city. “It’s suicide! You know It!” Aegon eyes were filled with tears at the thought of their deaths.

“We have no other choice, Egg. If Bran is right about this whole ritual, we’re willing to risk It for people, but mostly, for you.” Jon said with a sad smile “We owe that to the people who were lied to when said the long night was gone and Night King was no more. We owe them that now and forever. So please, If It works, you will be the one that’s going to fix our dark past and make it far brighter than anyone of us else ever could.” His father just hugged him, kissed his forehead and quietly whispered “We believe in you Aegon”

Daenerys smiled and did the same as Jon, kissing the forehead of her firstborn, hugging him tightly and releasing him just to see they both had tears in their eyes. Aegon said with a trembling voice “So, Is this a goodbye?”

“It will be one if you want It,” Daenerys said with a sad smile “Or we will meet again, but in a better future…” She assured her son looking at Jon “It Is time Jon.”

“It is indeed.” He nodded gripping the hilt of Longclaw. “Let’s show this monster that we’re not broken.”

“Fire and Blood,” Said Jon, Aegon and Daenerys in perfect union, and after them the King’s guard and Queen’s Guard.

“Ser Jaime, Ser Brienne,” Said Jon to both leaders of each group. “Protect our son, at all cost” He then with Daenerys and all the unsullied that were gathered in godswood they marched out to the city, where fighting was still ongoing. Daenerys and Jon gave the last look to Aegon before they left the godswood.

Aegon just observed their leave with heart-ache. Allowing his parents do die there was beyond him. They called him brave for his skill in combat and compassion to fight. Now he was just sitting, helpless to do anything except to wait for ritual. He sat on the ground, not sure what should he do, cry so loud that the gods hear him? Or perhaps start overthinking everything that happened. King’s Guard and Queen’s Guard circled the Bran and the Dragon Prince. 

Ser Jaime though, didn’t join the circle and just sat near Dragon Prince, putting a hand on his shoulder and quietly saying “They made the hardest choice any parent would do, you know that?” As he said prince just gave him a weak look “Come now prince, you’re the blood of the dragon, not some weak eagle from Vale.” He smirked, trying to lighten up his spirits, that didn’t work though. “Aegon please,” Jaime begged “If this madness is going to work, then we need you in your best possible form. Right now I am not sure If you can put down a dummy, not saying a wight or what’s a worse white walker!”

“I should be with them!” He shouted so loud that some ravens that were sitting godswood flew away “I should be with them and fight for what Is right! To protect the people I have sworn to protect! For family, I am about to lose!”

“You didn’t lose your-” He started but was cut by Aegon temper

“Aunt Sansa died while she was evacuating people of the North! Aunt Arya died during her another fight with a Night King which she didn’t win this time! Ser Davos died during the storm on sea caused by white walkers!” He kept shouting, his voice rising “I will lose my family as they make their last stand in the city, Ser Jaime. This madness will not work, and this all will be for nothing-”

“Well, there we go, I woke up the dragon” Jaime sighed happily “Sometimes you just need to touch nerve It seems” He smiled widely on Aegon.

Aegon only gave him an angry look “You were always best at pissing off people, you know that?”

“I learnt from the best” He chuckled loudly. “Now let’s prepare for-” He was interrupted once again by no one else than Bran.

“The City has fallen,” He said without emotion “The dead have killed most of the unsullied and armies of seven kingdoms.”

Most of the guards turned around for the dire news “What about the King and Queen” Asked Jaime

“Before they arrived,” Bran Continued “most of the armies were gone, unsullied tried to protect the king”

“Tried to?” Aegon said quietly.

“He’s gravely wounded by one of the ice spears.” Bran finished, “Daenerys flew to saved him with Drogon, and-” As he was about to finish the great black scaled dragon landed on the walls of godswood, on his back two riders, Drogon ascended from walls to allow Jon and Dany to dismount. Jon was bleeding, he was wounded in the stomach.

“They’re about to breach another gate,” Jon said with painful voice “There was too many of them, unsullied are going to hold them off for the last time.”

“Father... “ Aegon hurried to him, crouching near where he was laid at his back, he kept touching his wound.

“This?” He coughed with blood “This was a foolish mistake, I should’ve ducked under that spear, but that doesn’t matter anymore. We both know a grave wound when we see a one. I am not going to make It Egg.”

Dany just sat near him, speechless. Their moment of silence was put down when they heard a massed footsteps at their direction, from all sides, corridors, paved roads, even from walls. “It is time, Aegon” Bran said “I will need your some of your Blood to make this work”

Dany stood up and shouted to the guards. “Defend us at all cost! Do not let them reach Bran or Aegon!”

Jon with all his strength gathered, shouted the last time “THE WINTER IS COMING!”

On what both Queen’s and King’s guard answered with thundering shout “AND FIRE AND BLOOD COMES WITH IT!”

Wights started swarming from all sides, they appeared from every possible entrance there was. But circle around them was holding them off, Drogon was breathing his fire like a mindless creature, fire consumed every wight and white walker that tried to approach them, the godswood turned into a chaotic battlefield. Aegon quickly went to Bran which ordered him to cut his hand and give it to him, so he did with the valyrian steel dagger his aunt Arya used when she was still alive, the very same that was used to assassinate Bran. He cut his hand looking around to see falling queen’s and king’s guard. He gave It to Bran, who placed his own hand on Aegon’s, concentrating. Aegon was looking at the Drogon who was taken down by at least a dozen of the icy spears, he was relentless, breathing to the last spark he could muster inside. Ser Jaime was fending off one of the walkers with his Valyrian Sword but fell at the superiority of superhuman strength walkers possessed, taking him down easily with his mighty ice swords. Dany was just crouching near Jon who was still breathing, holding his hand, awaiting their fate. 

Bran just whispered to him “When you’ll get to another side, you will know what to do.” From all the wights and white walkers, a tall figure emerged Night King himself. “Farewell, Aegon.” Bran for the first time since all those years, he just smiled. “Make It better, when I could not.”

Aegon vision went blur, he lost his consciousness and all it went numb. He had not filled anything since he opened his eyes once again. He was standing, In the very same place, but behind him, there were not wights, before him, there were no Bran, dead bodies of his parent's guard or his parents alone, he was alone in godswood. Interestingly enough, there was no snow, just a warm summer sun.

“It worked” He smiled widely “It really worked!” He laughed loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I will update (Try to), when I have free time. I am spending most of my time correcting grammar, so It takes me additional hours. Also, my work makes things bit more difficult. I won't lie, this may not be completed at all. But I need to let the steam out of me... And I had this idea since the beginning of the season anyway. I was just too scared for criticism.
> 
> I hope I will finish this, but I can't really change my private life unless I win in the lottery or smth. I also must reduce my humour or (lack of it). Since most of fanfic I made were about humour. Grim Fantasy will be something of a new experience for me. But... Hey, here I am.
> 
> Sorry again for torturing the English Language (I may have problems with using "A, An, The" We just don't use that in Polish Language, and I am not really used to it). I'll do my best to not slaughter it like season 8 writing was.


	2. Past and the Future Secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and Salutations!
> 
> I've been struggling through this week, but I've managed to get the first chapter finished. So i call this an absolute win! No Aegon this chapter though, he will get full chapter just for him next time. I'll try to post approximately in 7-8 days, but no promises.

**Past and the Future Secret.**

 

**Jon Snow**

 

He woke up at his bed, not aware of what actually happened. Is this another life he’s not aware of? Last he remembers he was dying in the arms of Dany. Gravely Wounded at stomach by one of those ice spears one of the White Walkers threw at him. Now he was in his old room in Winterfell. He carefully stood out of his bed, his barefoot stepping on the cold stone floor of his room which lacked any furs or wool carpets. He walked to near bowl with water, looking at the reflection.

What he saw, put anything beyond his doubt. All the wrinkles he had, vanished. His face was once again young and vital. “This… This can’t be true.” He quietly whispered “Aegon should be here… Not me!” He stood there, still looking at the reflection in the water. _ Did something go wrong with the ritual?  _ Jon thought. He came closer to the small window that was showing Winterfell village. Outside he saw there was no destruction that was caused during the long night. Everything was the same. Knock on the door sounded in his room. 

“Brother?” A voice so familiar yet so strange “Brother!” came another loud knock “Are you going to break your fast, or should I give your bacon and scrambled eggs to three hungry pups. Arya, Bran and Rickon are eager to consume it for you” Jon, slowly walked to the door, to expect a ghost? A hallucination? He slowly opened the door, to reveal his cousin, Robb Stark. “There you are-” He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Jon “Gods… You look scared and pale. What happened?”

Jon didn’t give an answer, he immediately hugged his long-dead brother, who now was breathing and talking to him. “I take It was a bad dream,” He said with a grim look. “Want to talk about It?”

“It’s…” Jon said with a hoarse voice, nearly trembling from this not expected reunion “It’s alright…”

“Hmh, and If you think I am going to believe It’s alright, then you’re wrong.” Their embrace ended when Robb took another look at his face “Gods, you look like Theon on hangover” He joked, trying to release some tension. “Was It THAT bad?” 

“It was.” He said truthfully “It was indeed, imagine the world is about to end, and you can’t do anything about It.”

“Aye, sounds like a bad dream indeed.” Robb nodded “Anyway, come with me. Warm food will rise up your morale… I hope.” 

Jon followed Robb to the main hall, where most of Starks already finished their breakfast and most of them gone to do their duties. Bran and Rickon went to measter lessons, while Arya and Sansa went to sewing practice with Septa. The only remaining in the hall was Theon and few servants which were eating after the Starks. The breakfast for Jon was still on the table, he sat down near Theon without a word, and before them Robb. 

Theon gave a quick look at Jon and just commented with an ugly smirk “Had a nice night I see? You look like dog-shit.” Jon didn’t mind at all, he just peacefully ate his breakfast. “Were you drinking all night or what?” Jon still didn’t respond, he was just focused on his thoughts ” talk to us, bastard.”

“Theon.” Growled Robb “Leave him be, It’s his own concern, none else” At what Theon gave Robb a surprising look.

“Defending a bastard once again, don’t you Robb?” The smirk was there, the very same Jon remembered when he still was the bastard of the Winterfell.

“I am defending my brother,” Robb said with a serious tone “You’re one as well, even If you do not bear Stark blood.”

“Whatever…” Theon relaxed on his seat while Jon hasn’t said a single word since he started breaking his fast. “Still, he looks like a pile of shit.” He said again while not really interested in what Jon was thinking.

“You’re still a cunt… Greyjoy.” Jon finally said after a long silence, with the emotionless expression “I had a nightmare, that’s it. What was the story In It? None of your business” Jon stood up from the table, looking at both of them with a sad look on his face “I will be at training yard.” After that, he just left them. Jon’s mind was in great disarray, he saw Aegon cutting his hand after that he lost his consciousness just to wake up in his old bed at the Winterfell. He wandered around the castle yard, looking at how everything was the same when he left for the night’s watch.

As he arrived on training yard, a sudden hit of nostalgia hit him. He trained here so many times, both alone and with the Robb, and Theon. Under the eye of Ser Rodrik who taught them how to defend themselves and how to keep good offence. Ser Rodrik was one of the people in Winterfell that actually had sympathy for him, training him nonetheless for his “bastard” title. Hard It was a hard pill to swallow when he heard about his execution from hands of Theon. 

There was also Jory Cassel, who also taught him some tricks that he had learned during the siege of Pyke. He also told him many stories, including one about Thoros of Myr, who charged on defenders of Pyke with a burning sword, killing many during his onslaught and living to tell a tale. He didn’t believe at first, but when he meets him with Beric Dondarrion at east watch… It was actually true, he indeed had a flaming sword.

Jon finally arrived at the training yard, no one was here, except of course for one tall man who had his youth age behind him a very long time ago. Ser Rodrik Cassel, he was the same as Jon had remembered him, braided white beard, and his warm smile. “So, a lone wolf comes without his pack? Where’s Theon and Robb, Jon?”

“They’re still in the great hall, Ser Rodrik.” Jon answered truthfully “I just came here to calm myself.”

“Ah, by training?” A smile became wider “A very wise choice, my boy.” It sounded so weird, especially he was about to reach an age of 39 In previous time. Now he was just 18-year-old boy again. But Ser Rodrik continued “Well then, let’s wait for the rest. After that, we shall begin another spar.” Jon just nodded as he moved for training sword, It was blunt so there would be no bleeding on the arena.

Jon leaned on the wall, looking around still not believing what he was witnessing. He had his cousin’s back, he had Winterfell back, he had his father back… And yet he was terrified. He had lost Aegon, Daenerys doesn’t know him, all the friends he had made in the future will not know him… Grey Worm, Missandei, Jaimie, Davos, Brienne, Gendry and Tyrion… All this just to make things right this time. But It shouldn’t be him, again. Lord of light brought him back, believing he was the chosen one to end the long night once and for all. But fate is cruel, Arya killed him first before Jon could even reach him.  _ How did she even get there with all those Walkers and dead men  _ Jon thought

“And you are still brooding!” Loudly grumbled Theon, near him there was Robb “Can’t you like start doing things instead of thinking about them?”

“That’s what makes us different, Theon” Jon pushed away from the wall, taking blunt sword in his hand “You do not think, making your decision reckless and stupid. Fitting for a Greyjoy.” Jon taunted him knowing the answer. Robb just laughed at the well fitting description of Theon

“I will show you, what’s stupid and reckless, bastard!” Theon answered while taking the blunt sword as well from one of the racks.

“You don’t have too.” Jon smiled, looking at the angry Theon “You’ve been doing It all the time since I’ve met you.” That was the last straw before Rodrik could intervene in the heated talk. Theon rushed at Jon who was just moving around the arena with so gracious and fluid steps while still smiling at Theon. When Theon was about to strike Jon, he parried the hit with ease.  Punched Theon in the stomach, and then in the face. “As I said, stupid and rush” Jon taunted him once more at what Theon again tried to strike him in a different spot, yet again he met with the same parry and solid punch In the stomach and face, Theon though, was still relentless. He got up, made some distance between him and spit out some blood out of his mouth.

“New tricks I see,” He said with angered tone. His face was a bit pale, but he still could fight. While Jon was not amused, just standing and watching him closely. Theon once again rushed at Jon but this time instead of letting Theon strike him, Jon was the first one to do so. Theon did not see It coming at all. First Jon disarmed him with one swift hit in the wrist when Theon sword just slipped away he tried to grab it once again, but Jon didn’t allow him. He just hit disarmed Theon in the head with his pommel of sword hard enough, to make him fall unconscious. Spar was over, and Jon was the Victor of it.

Robb just looked at Jon who was not winded at all “I didn’t know you were using this kind of moves in a fight” Theon nose was broken from the strength Jon has used while punching him rightly. “I mean he had it coming but It seems a bit…”

“Dishonourable?” Jon finished for him, nodding slowly while looking at Theon “Yes, they are.”

“Why use them then, Jon? I thought I taught you better” Rodrik said, still surprised by the brutal showcase. 

“Honour can get us killed in a battle, Ser Rodrik,” Jon said while putting the blunt sword back at the rack, leaving the yard and heading back to his room. Still smiling for beating the shit out of the Theon. And remembering the lessons he learned from cruel and cunning nobility of King’s Landing, he won’t forsake the honour he has, but he won’t rely on it either because now he is not some mere boy that he is known now.

He is a Wolf Dragon, and he shall honour it.

  
  


**Eddard Stark**

 

He looked over the balcony to oversee the fight Jon was having, near him was standing Jory Cassel. “Seven hells,” Lord of Winterfell mumbled under his nose “Just yesterday he was on the same combat skill as Theon. Yet he overwhelmed him In few seconds. Not to mention the moves he used.” He finished still looking at the Jon who casually walked away from Theon. Few guards assisted him and took him to maester Luwin. 

“I won’t lie though,” Jory said after seeing Theon. “Theon fought honourably, or at least, tried to. And he lost due to less honourable moves. So Jon has a point.” He said respectfully to Lord Stark

“It’s not about It, Jory.” He shook his head “What’s the sudden change of heart? Just yesterday we saw how he fought, every day he used the technique and moves you, and your uncle showed him how to be honourable during such fights. Now? He’s moving in a different manner, he’s moving like a professional warrior, you saw how he moved around the sparring arena? Few men could move like this, even less could fight like this. Where and when did he learn that?”

“I don’t know the answer for that my lord.” Jory shook his head “But he gave up a nice fight, that’s for sure.”

Eddard just nodded. Indeed he did give a nice fight. But something was not quite alright. Jon was acting much different than before. He was confident and proud. Walking around Winterfell as a not shy mere boy, but a proud man who did not hide in shadows of the walls. “A sudden change indeed,” Eddard said with a smile. “I will talk to him about this.” 

“You will not allow him such moves?” Jory asked with a raised brow.

“Not at all, but I want to know why is he acting so different. Go to maester and ask what about Theon.” Jory nodded and left the balcony. leaving Lord Stark to himself. After short while, he left the balcony as well, and walked down to the arena. 

His son, Robb was still looking at the direction where Jon left. “Robb?” Eddard started carefully. “Are you alright?”

“I am father, thank you,” Robb said still looking at the same direction. Robb finally turned to his father saying carefully “Jon seems… To be a bit not in humour let’s say.”

“Meaning?” He asked again.

“I don’t know much, but I know he woke up today with a nightmare. He was pale and scared and was like a totally different person.” Robb explained to his father “He didn’t want to share anything about this nightmare either.”

“I’ll talk to him.” He reassured his son “Do you have any idea where he went? Did he said anything or at least gave a hint.”

“He went towards the crypts, at least that’s how It looked like.” Robb said with a shrug “Not sure why he went there.”

“Crypts? That’s odd.” Eddard agreed. “I will find him, you go for the rest of your siblings, they should have finished the sewing practices and maester lessons by now.”

“Yes, father.” Eddard went toward the crypts while Robb went for his siblings. Eddard was wondering, why crypts? He never went there. Two guards were staying at the entrance to crypts, they bowed respectfully to him.

“My lord.” Both of them said in perfect union.

“Have you seen Jon?” He asked them, one of the guards nodded.

“Yes my lord, he Is inside of crypts. He didn’t specify why he wanted to enter.”

“That’s alright. I will go for him” 

“Yes my lord” They stepped aside of the doors so he could walk in.

Crypts were as old as the first men, and cold as far north. He grabbed one of the torches, going down inside of the crypts. Still looking for Jon. He always went here to mourn his siblings, but mostly, Lyanna. Bad memory for him, the rebellion was just an unnecessary war, where many good men and women died for a lie. He continued deeper into crypts when he saw a source of light. He looked for its source and found Jon. Looking at the statue he knew too well. Statue of Lyanna Stark. He couldn’t have known? Could he? Eddard Thought.

He carefully approached Jon, who just turned his head to see him, eyes to eyes. He just smiled sadly. “Jon?” Asked Eddard.

“Father… Or should I call you... Uncle?” Jon asked with a pained smile. 

There was a deathly silence, Eddard lost his words and the world started spinning around him. He couldn’t say a single word, still looking at Jon. But he gathered all his strength and asked: “Who told you…?” It sounded like a shout for Eddard, but in reality, It was just a weak whisper, that could be barely heard by anyone, but crypts were silent, and anything could be heard.

“I hope you would tell me, instead of learning it on my own.” Now his smile vanished, and instead on Jon's face appeared an angry look.

“Jon… I did It for you!” He took step closer “Don’t you understand…”

“Do not lecture me, Lord Stark!” Jon growled out, “You did It to keep me safe, I appreciate that! What I don’t appreciate by all those years was poor treatment by lady Stark, I didn’t appreciate being looked upon as filth with a bastard name! I did not appreciate being lied to FOR EIGHTEEN YEARS!” Each word said with venom in it. But he was right, he has sworn to protect him, but by taking him as Bastard he was treated poorly. But he didn’t die.

“All that farce, just to make my life miserable?!” He took a few steps towards his father “You have made a oath to my mother, Lyanna! ‘Protect him’ Was It not?” He growled even louder. “Sending the last male heir of House Targaryen to the wall to serve to the rest of my life as a hopeless guard of men?! THAT’S WHAT YOU CALL PROTECTION?!”

Each word, cut like a sword, each was right, and he can’t deny that. But he gathered all the courage he could. “I admit, I have failed you, Jon. But I beg you, I wanted It to be better. But I didn’t have another choice, If I wouldn’t make you my bastard, then Robert would see through that lie, If not him. Someone else would! I Couldn’t send you to Essos together with rest of Targaryen family! They wouldn’t believe me and your claim of being Rheagar’s son!”

Jon calmed a bit, shaken. “But why you didn’t tell me?” He asked, with tears in his eyes.

“I... “ Eddard broke as well, tears gathering in his eyes. “I was afraid, I was afraid I am gonna lose you because of this secret. I wanted to be a good father to you, Jon. I wanted to persuade Catelyn so she could accept you. But If I told her, the secret wouldn’t be a secret anymore, It would be a piece of information for that anyone could obtain and cause danger to you.” Few tears dropped from the old lord’s face, so did from Jon’s “I did my best, but I have failed you and your mother.”

Jon walked to him, hugging his father “You did not.” He said with a whisper. The time froze and they didn’t stop the hug for another few minutes. Eddard was shaken so was Jon. After a while, Jon finally said with shaking tone. “The secret of the past will remain the future secret.”

 

**Daenerys Targaryen**

 

If this was an afterlife, then gods indeed had a cruel sense of humour. She knew this place more than she would like to. Illyrio Mopatis manse… Worst of It all was she was again young, unharmed and well. Her beauty that was scratched by the fang of time returned to its previous glory. She was young again, and that’s what worried her. Was she dead? Did the ritual go badly? All those questions won’t help her, no, It will make things worse.

But the worst came just right now. Hearing the voice, so haunting and evil, yet so sweet and loving. “Dear sister!” Viserys came into her room without permission to even enter, smiling widely “I bring you good news, oh my good sister! You look stunning as ever!” Daenerys was wearing her nightgown which was showing her all woman ‘attributes’. She knew what news was he bringing, yet she had to ask.

“What news?” She begged that’s just a nightmare.

“Well, Khal Drogo agreed to your match of course!” Viserys didn’t stop a cruel smile, “With his horde of savages, we shall retake our rightful place in Westeros once again! All thanks to your beauty, and my cunning planning and intelligence!”

“That’s… good.” She said, after trying to soak all the information she just had heard. This was like a dream, a really bad dream.

“Sister? Are you feeling alright?” He asked with faked empathy, she knew when a person was lying or trying to fake feelings. All this because of practice she had In King’s Landing. “You look incredibly pale”

Daenerys had no idea what is she supposed to do. Play this fool’s game like young Daenerys would, or be a dragon. “I am alright, thank you for your concern, brother” She forced herself to say the last word, remembering when he had threatened her by killing her and craving out her unborn son. “But when exactly will be there a meeting with this Khal?”

“In few weeks,” Now on the face of Viserys there was impatience “He’s taking most of those savages with him so It may take some time, unfortunately. But when he arrives, you must look even more stunning, but I am sure it won’t be a problem. Mother would be so proud of us, sister. We shall strike down the usurper, and his friends. The breakfast shall be soon served dear sister, I will call for handmaidens for you.” Viserys said with a proud smile and just left Dany to herself. She sat on her bed, looking around.

“Is this a dream? Or nightmare… Or both” She muttered to herself. She knew something went wrong with the ritual, there was no denying It, but why? Did Bran tricked them, and instead of sending Jon or Aegon. Did he send Daenerys as saviour? Her thoughts were interrupted by handmaidens that entered her room.

“The bath is ready, princess.” She said humbly, waiting for Daenerys answer.

“Princess?” She laughed weakly, so the handmaidens didn’t hear her “I was a queen just a few minutes ago.” she said with a whisper. “Yes, lead the way, please.” She said after a while, following the handmaidens out.

She took a bath in a quite big pool of water, the same where she bathed at the day she meets Drogo. The water was warm, and the scent of perfumes was flowing through the room. She could relax and gather her thoughts once again. Though she knew thinking wouldn’t help her, so she relaxed for another few minutes and called for handmaidens to finish the bath and prepare her for the rest of the day. Handmaidens prepared her swiftly and lead her into the dining room, where Illyrio Mopatis was already dinning and discussing the plans with the Viserys.

“When she’s going to wed him-” Mopatis said while looking at Daenerys “Ah princess, beg my pardon for not having prepared the breakfast for you. I shall command servants to bring one for you.” He said with a warm smile while looking at Viserys.

“Yes yes, we shall continue later.” Viserys said after while “Dany shouldn’t hear of this just yet. It’s a surprise after all.”

She knew of this surprise. How’s she’s going to be sold like a mare to powerful horse lord. What a pleasant surprise indeed. But she didn’t ask anyway. Yet she tried to ask some questions first. “Illyrio,” She started “How long will It take before Khal Drogo arrives here?”

“Good question,” He said with an indifferent face “Perhaps two maybe three weeks.”

That’s a good amount of time to make a good plan, she’s got enough time to prepare for inevitable. She knows the language of Dothraki better than anyone outside their camps. She knows their traditions better than anyone else. This time she will be prepared for what’s to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short POV of Daenerys. This chapter was more of "Additional Prologue?" Thingy I suppose. Next chapter will focus at one Character POV, 2 at most. 
> 
> Also I would like to thank all for the feedback in comments and kudos. If you find any mistake in chapter or you see character is out of character. Then feel free to comment It or send me a PM.
> 
> Also my minimum words for each chapter is going to be around 4000 words. So Its not too short, or too long. May change in future.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	3. The Dragon is not Alone

The Dragon is not Alone

**Aegon**

 

Aegon stood under the weirwood, clad in his full plate armour made from black steel with engraved red insignia of House Targaryen on his chest, his armour was still covered a bit in snow and frost that white walkers brought with them. At his back, the red cape. At his side, he had the sword his father gave him once called longclaw, but now instead of a wolf head, it has a dragon head and, calling it Dragonclaw. Aegon stood there, looking at the face of the weirwood tree. Wondering what should he do now, He knew it was summer. And during summer he remembered the one ruler that his mother despises to the bone. Robert Baratheon. The usurper and the major person who made the downfall of his house. In his youth a powerful, strong, always wrothful and brilliant commander. But now? A drunkard, fat imbecile, who prefered to whore all day and night during his reign instead of caring for its people, throwing the kingdom into disarray. 

Aegon put his gauntlet back on, he took his winged helmet and inspected it. Surely, a Targaryen out of nowhere is going to be welcomed in king’s landing, especially when the castle is full of unloyal vassals. Aegon took his leave from godswood going as quiet as it was possible, but it was a hard task especially when he had a full plate armour on him, every step on the stone floor in corridors of Red Keep echoed with the metal sound of his footsteps. But he wouldn’t leave his armour in godswood as well, it just would cause a lot of trouble. So he decided to walk slowly, it was barely the dawn, so maybe he could try to slip through the guards without being noticed too much. Aegon knew the Red Keep too well, it is his home, or was, but nonetheless, he knew the secret passages that would lead him out to the town of king’s landing, from where he could go whenever he wanted. But before that, he needed gold. And as it happens… Treasury had it’s own secret passage as well. But the catch, it was located near royal chambers. And sneaking near it would be close to impossible. But without funds again, he would be hopeless to even get food. And selling Targaryen equipment would mean death to him and the poor merchant who was not smart enough to not making deals with ‘enemies of the realm’.

But Aegon liked the risk’s, he was called brave for a reason. Many thought of him as radical and impatient. But he thought of himself as a visionary, he always thought of himself as a man always prepared for what’s to come, even when he barely was. His father and mother did not approve of his hasty actions, but he was himself, he did what was the best for him and the people of the realm. ‘A wise ruler must be willing to take the risk, otherwise, he may be considered unfit for being one.’ His mother always told him, a good memory it was. She endured much, she took the risk when she returned to Westeros and won it together with his father. For a time at least.

Aegon did his best to sneak in Red Keep, but to his surprise, there was no one. Just him, so he did continue his sneaking through the corridors. Till he reached the gates that lead into the iron throne hall. They were open, inside of the hall he could see two people. He took a closer look and saw no one else than young Jaime Lannister, who was talking to another king’s guard who was much older than him. He looked familiar, but Aegon did not know him personally. Nor he did know him in previous time. Both of them were talking still looking at the iron throne. Aegon carefully walked in, trying to muffle sounds of his iron boots as much as possible but that was a hard thing to do. Sneaking in full plate armour near two seasoned king’s guard who knew when someone was trying to sneak near while going on a cheery adventure to get some coin from royal treasure. If his parents would see him right now, they would ground him to the rest of his life.

The great hall was a huge, empty with just a few columns that were holding the ceiling and of course the iron throne, a throne made out of the enemies swords of Aegon The Conqueror during the war of conquest. He went inside, his iron boots didn’t reach two king’s guard which was a good sign, he went on the left side of the hall and went behind one of the columns, overall there were five columns on left and right side of the hall. Those were huge and Aegon could easily hide behind one of them. But the corridor that would lead to royal chambers was to left to the Iron Throne. So that would mean waiting till two of king’s guard go away. He slipped from column to column until he reached the last one. It was a miracle that Jaime didn’t hear his footsteps, now it was time to wait. And listen as well, he was quite close to two of them and could hear their talk without a bigger problem.

“-So Barristan, what do you think will happen when Jon Arryn breathes his last breath?” Aegon did not try to peek out behind the column, he just heard noises. Also hearing Jaime talking to Barristan Selmy was a surprise. Honourable and Seasoned lord commander, his mother told him a lot about how Barristan was one of her most loyal men, an honest advisor and bold warrior. Shame he never met him.

Barristan just sighed “Robert will go to North. Seeking a new hand of the king. And that someone will be Eddard Stark. That’s a solid pick for the hand of the king, in my opinion, he’s honourable, kind and upstanding. He would change the king’s landing for better.”

“Yes, Eddard Stark. What do you think will happen when a most honourable man in seven kingdoms arrive in this shithole? All those snakes are nasty business, we both know what happened to last two Stark that gave a visit to King’s Landing. He may be honourable, but King’s Landing nobles are deceitful snakes waiting for an unexperienced pray, he may be kind, but the kindness will not win the hearts of nobles. He may be upstanding, but in this place where cruelty and ruthless is expected, he will be just an honourable and just wolf in a snake pit.”

“I didn’t know you care so much about the man who deemed you unworthy and unhonorable, even I barely trust you,” Barristan said after a short silence. “But you are right to a point, he would be a good man in a bad place.” He finished with a nod.

“I started caring just now” Something was not right, from what his father told him, Jaime was a smug and arrogant Lannister. Now he sounds like he’s… Different, normal even. “Eddard Stark may hate me, point taken, you may distrust me, point taken. But I will not stand idly when he comes to the capital to play the game of thrones. He’s a good man, honourable and just. King’s Landing is the opposite.”

“You seem to be different, Ser Jaime,” Barristan said with a surprised tone. “Just yesterday you were saying you didn’t care much of North or Eddard Stark. Now you want to protect him? I agree with you though, when he comes here, if he comes, then we will need advice him as best as we can.”

“And hopefully he will listen, of course, if he ever comes to this place. Thank you for hearing me out Ser Barristan.” Jaime said with a bow, ending the conversation. Aegon heard the steps directing into the gate of the great hall. He peeked a bit to see Barristan leaving the hall. But Jaime just stood and watched the Iron Throne.

“You can come out now, whoever you are,” Jaime said loudly. “And you better have a good excuse to walk in with full armour, sneaking through two king’s guards.

“Oh, shit,” Aegon muttered under his breath. There goes his mastermind plan that had no chances to work at all.

He heard that Jaime unsheathed his sword “You have three seconds to show yourself, or I will make you.” That didn’t sound too pleasant, so Aegon had to walk away from the column. When he saw Jaime, who was prepared to strike him down. On his face instead of anger or smugness. There was a shock. Jaime looked at him from foot to head.

“Can we talk first?” Aegon asked with hands up. Jaime looked at him, trying to say something. “Come now, I am not the ghost of your past or something…” Aegon joked.

“Damn you are, Aegon,” Jaime said quietly, Aegon eyes widened at the words of Jaime. “But not from past, but from future” Jaime now whispered. “Remember what did you say during our very first training?”

“That you’re not the greatest teacher I could have?” Aegon answered with a wide smile.

“Ouch, still hurts.” Jaime joked, now a bit more relaxed. “Come, we must go somewhere else, walls have ears. Especially in this cursed city.”

They left the great hall in hurry, Aegon followed Jaime who was running as fast as possible. They went to the tower of the hand of the king where no one was there since Jon Arryn was at grand maester clinic. A smart choice for a meeting. Jaime used the key, key which was given to him to guard tower for now. They went inside to the highest level. Jon Arryn chambers were humble, just essentials. Comfortable bed, desk with all letters and other stewardship items. Jaime closed the doors and looked straight at Aegon. 

“Do you have any idea what is going on?” Jaime asked, confusion on his face.

“I hoped you will tell me.” Aegon shrugged “When the ritual was on-going I saw you fall dead, decapitated by one of the walkers. After the ritual was done, I was back in the godswood.”

“Wasn’t pleasant, but when I died I woke up in my bed, in King’s Landing. But I don’t understand, I thought only you gonna get back to our grim past. Not me and you, not like I complain. But I have to ‘relive’ for the next 20 years.”

“Wait, if you got back as well… What about…?” Aegon thought aloud

Jaime's eyes widened, he probably thought of the same “Your parents” he breathed “They may be from future as well.” He finished the thought of Aegon and smiled widely. “That makes things much easier. With Jon alive and knowing of his true parentage, and Daenerys being a cunning and intelligent woman in Essos. They might bring much more support than before.”

“Slow down, Ser Jaime” Aegon said with sadness on his face “And what if they are not from future? What if they are the same, and we’re the only ones that know?” Aegon sat on one of the chairs, putting off his helmet and starting to brood.

“Oh not this again, can you for once stop brooding?” Jaime sighed “Listen, I always thought you were an optimistic person, so do me a favour and start being one.” Jaime crossed his arms and looked at the letters on the desk of Jon Arryn “If I am not wrong, Jon Arryn will die soon, probably in two days at most. After that, Robert Baratheon, or usurper as your mother loved to say, will go to the North. That means he will try to persuade Eddard Stark to come to the capital. And I will go with him to the North.”

“So you can check if my father knows…” Aegon said after while “Sounds good to me, but what about my mother?”

“Well, your mother is right now in exile in Essos. That will be a bit more difficult.” Jaime muttered, doing some circles around the room “I can’t go there, vanishing King’s Guard would mean great dishonour to me. And well, I am here, back at past as well. That means I can throw away the white cloak and become the heir of the Casterly Rock again. Rally the Westerlands to our cause. Change the grim future we have.” He finished looking at Aegon, waiting for an answer.

“Would you really throw the white cloak aside?” Aegon asked surprised, that was an actually good idea, Westerlands are rich and strong and that would mean one house secured, a powerful one at that. “Sounds great, but there’s one small problem.”

“Yes I would throw that useless cloak aside, the king we have right now is about to ruin kingdom and trying to protect him is fool’s errand. And what is that problem you mentioned?” Jaime asked with a raised brow.

“Cersei.” Aegon finished, a grim silence fell upon the room. Aegon looked and Jaime who was silent for some quite long time.

“Now that’s,” He started with grim on his face “Now that’s a very good question. She is not the mad queen-”

“-Yet” Aegon finished, now he crossed his arms looking at Jaime, “I know she’s your twin sister, and I know you still care about her.”

“Not quite, not anymore at least.” Jaime said with a heavy sigh “When I looked at her, I did not see my sister anymore. I saw a monster or something that will turn into a monster sooner or later. Tommen and Myrcella are innocent, that’s for sure. Joffrey on another hand…”

“Abusive piece of shit that should be rotting in the darkest cell possible instead.” Aegon spat every word, not caring about what to happen with Joffrey. He was a cruel monster that shouldn’t live.

“I was about to say a cruel monster, but your description is fitting as well. Yes, we must do something about him.” Jaime said with a confident tone “He is… my son, but I know what he is capable of. Damn, he may have killed more than I did in my life, and he was… Is just fifteen years old”

“First, we must have the power to even think about doing those things,” Aegon said while rubbing his chin with a hand. “We would need, North, Vale, Riverrun and Westerlands. But the last one may become problematic, even when you become heir again.”

Jaime nodded slowly “Yes I know, Westerlands will never go against the crown, especially when Lannister is queen, and has three ‘royal’ children.” Jaime said with a grimace “If we want to even have their support, we must prove those children are my bastards, but when we do that. I will get into cross-fire, Tommen and Myrcella will, and the whole hell will go loose.”

“Got any ideas? Incest is well… Targaryen thing. As you are aware...” Aegon nervously scratched the back of his head.

“Thank you for reminding me about you being a product of one.” Jaime japed, Aegon rolled his eyes. “But yes, incest from close twin Lannisters would mean big problems. So, to summarize everything: We keep secret, no support from Westerlands, we reveal my close relationship with my sister and that Roberts children are actually mine, the whole realm hates me but we may get reluctant Westerlands support.” Jaime shrugged and looked at Aegon for any advice.

“Great, just bloody great” Aegon moaned loudly “Why things can’t get simple once? I would just go to North with you, but Northern lords will hate me when seeing the colour of my hair and my eyes. Not to mention how Targaryen treated Starks and the whole North for the past hundred years. That’s why I will head to Essos.

“To find your mother?” Jaime asked “When she will see you, two things may happen. She will think you’re Aegon, or second, she will think you’re Aegon” Jaime said, waiting for Aegon reaction.

“What?” Aegon asked confused.

“She will think you’re the Aegon, son of Rhaegar and Elia. Or she will be actually Daenerys from the future. Seeing you as Aegon, her son.” Jaime explained. “Sorry for the play of words, I just like messing with you.” A smile appeared on Lannister face.

“You would want me to disguise as my dead uncle? It would be a lie, I am not this Aegon. People from Dorne would not believe me as well.” Aegon shook his head, he knew what consequences that would make, and he was not insane. “Not a chance Jaime.”

“I respect that choice, but how else will you explain that a sudden Targaryen has emerged from darkness?” Jaime shook his head “At one point you will need to disguise yourself as Aegon, the son of Rhaegar. If Dorne will not believe you, to seven hells with them. They proved to be back-stabbing, murderers, deceitful snakes. I don’t trust them. And you should not as well.” Jaime sighed massaging his temples.

“I will think of something, but even if I want to go to Essos, I will need gold, rations for the rest of my journey and a cloak to cover my armour.”

“I can arrange that, but you will need to stay in cover for the rest of the day.” Jaime said, moving towards the door “During the night you will leave for Essos, on the ship I will get most trusted men I can get. They will get you to Pentos, where Daenerys is right now. From there you must protect her, in the meantime, here in Westeros I will work with Jon, maybe I'll take him as my squire so he will have my protection.” Jaime took a small breath “After we return from North to King’s Landing I will renounce the title of King’s Guard and I will take my place as Heir Of Casterly Rock. My father will be most pleased, Cersei will be mad, even if I don’t care about that anymore…” Jaime opened the door and was about to leave “Wait in this room, I will seal the tower and come for you with everything you asked for, after that, I will lead you to the port. In the meantime, you can rest or brood, or both.” Jaime joked as he left, leaving Aegon to himself. 

Aegon just looked at the soft bed, he knew it’s better to rest now than in the night. Especially his voyage to Essos gonna take up to a week. He started taking his armour pieces, putting them next to the left. He went to bed and slept. But his sleep was interrupted every time he managed to fell asleep. Nightmares haunted him, seeing the same image over and over, Night King winning over and over, no matter what he did. His smirk visible in each of his victories, in each of his nightmares. Aegon knew there’s a hard quest before him, now he can actually prevent the war, or actually, Jaime can. Aegon task is to secure the dragons and guard his mother at all cost. His thoughts then drifted to Bran words he told him. ‘ **The Lightbringer Is the key** ’ words echoed in his mind. Lightbringer was a sword of Azor Ahai, the hero that defeated the first long night, the hero who sacrificed his own love to forge the burning sword that could beat the invaders. Aegon didn’t have or had the lover, he never had an interest in love affairs, he never found the love of his life. Even when his mother encouraged him to find one, he failed. He was not a romantic or poet. He was a warrior who sworn to defend the realm and its people. So how was the Lightbringer a key in his case? Was it a metaphor? Riddle?

Aegon kept trying to sleep, but each one them was the same. He stood up from the bed and went to the window from which he looked at the King’s Landing. Even during the reign of Robert, the city seemed to flourish. But was it the truth? He could hear the sounds of the city, people laughing, singing and working. And it was not destroyed like during the siege his parents laid during the war of two queens. Cersei was insane, much thought of her as an unstable, power-hungry woman. But what has she done during the siege was beyond anyone’s understanding. She used the wildfire, to leave the cities in ashes, killing nearly everyone inside of it. The loss was great, but the number of people dead was an even bigger loss. About eight hundred thousand dead. The remaining ones were heavily burned or maimed to the rest of their lives. Queen Cersei was killed by her brother who managed to sneak inside with Bronn and The Hound. But he was the only one to survive. Bronn, from has Jaime told him, died during fighting the king’s guard, he alone against 6 of them. He managed to put all of them down but dying in the process. Being stabbed in the back from one of the king’s guards. Next was the Hound, who took the mountain. Dropping themselves into a wildfire.

The war was won, but all kingdoms have bleed too much. The war for the dawn was exhausting for everyone who fought in it. Famine and starvation reached every kingdom, from North to Dorne. If Mad Queen or Night King didn’t kill anyone afterwards. Hunger did, in most cruel possible way. Seven Kingdoms was about to fall when King’s Landing received the shipments from Meereen and other free cities. That has been liberated thanks to Daenerys and her crusade. Slaves did an uprising in every free city there was. From Lys to Astapor, from Astapor to Qarth, from Qarth to Bravos. Essos was free thanks to her.

But all that effort was for nought. Night King returned, stronger than ever, with army capable of swarming the entire continent. All the sacrifices in the name of a greater good were for nothing. Westeros had fallen. With it the hope for its people. 

But now, Aegon with the help of Jaime will make it right. He will sail to Essos, to protect his mother at all possible cost. With her help and knowing the future, he will bring Essosi slave masters to their knees. Ending slavery once and for all. He will gather the armies and crush the remaining slave masters. With the force, he will gather in Essos. He shall come to Westeros with three mighty dragons and the best force he will be able to muster. 

Aegon thought of his further plans till the night time, he put his armour back and just waited for Jaime to come. The moon was high and Aegon knew it was late night already. Suddenly the door opened, in the doorway Jaime standing with a backpack “That was a lot harder to get than you could possibly imagine.” He gestured with his hand at huge bag “I swear to god, I never heard so many questions in my life. ‘Why do you need this? And this? What about this?’” Jaime growled loudly.

“I was not even going to ask how did you manage to get this” Aegon said with a smirk “Is the ship ready?”

“Yes, I’ve managed to convince one of the merchants that are sailing to Pentos to wait for the night time. Paying him handsomely. Lannister always-”

“Pays his debts, yes yes, told me that thousand times by now.” Aegon rolled his eyes “Lead the way, Jaime.”

They left the tower under the cloak of night, city watch who actually did patrol the city in the night with torches. Guards didn’t dare to ask who was the person that was King’s Guard escorting. In less than ten minutes they reached the port, where there was only one ship awaiting them. Jaime stopped at the entrance to the port.

“This is where we say farewell, my prince,” Jaime said while looking at the Aegon “Try to not get yourself killed. We will need you here.”

Aegon just smiled “And you try to not lose your hand again.” Jaime just smirked, Aegon gave him hand and Jaime shook it. “Farewell Lion, when I come back, we will win the wars to come.” With those words, Aegon went to the ship and embarked it. After a few minutes, the ship left the port and sailed for Essos.

“So it begins,” Aegon said to himself after seeing the endless horizon before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there you wonderful people!
> 
> This chapter should've have landed yesterday, but I thought I am gonna polish it bit more. Also a bit of disclaimer, I am going on two week holidays so chapter may arrive during it, or I will just start writing it after I come back. As for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you see any grammar mistakes, feeling the character is out of character or I messed up something with Lore, feel free to comment or send me a PM. I am doing my best to improve with each chapter, and I won't stop!
> 
> Have a nice day as always!


End file.
